This study is being conducted to evaluate the safety and tolerability of 534u87 in patients with epilepsy and to provde preliminary evidence of efficacy for the treatment of partial seizures in these subjects. The secondary objectives are to determine appropriate doses for a subsequent placebo-controlled dose-response study and to evaluate pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic drug interactions with other currently used antiepileptic drugs.